The Nutcracker Witch (Merciless)
The Nutcracker Witch (Merciless) is the second stage in A Fake Mitakihara. It is a No Continues stage. Restrictions Unit Restriction: No Li'l Homura/Homura Akemi Battleground After a few seconds, Homulily spawns with a boss shockwave. Ginger Snache, Doge Dark, Pigeon de Sable, and Gabriel will spawn in waves as support. The stage alternates between sending them in groups of 3 and groups of 4. Strategy An incredibly hard fight against Homulilly awaits. If she advances halfway across the stage, the player's base is forfeit. Although Li'l Homura may not be deployed in this stage, her Combo with Li'l Madoka can still be activated, granting a very powerful edge against Homulilly. Weaken-immune cats and Knockback-immune cats, especially Uber Rares, are very helpful against Homulily. If you have any of the Uber Rare Cats from the collab pool, bring them to this stage along with the My Very Best Friend Combo. They'll greatly help out to deal with Homulily. Strategy 1 (Credits to Nurse Wuffa) First row: Sportsgirl Cat, Fishman Cat, Fisherman Cat, Island Cat, Manic Island Cat Second row: Manic Eraser Cat, Bullet Train Cat, Roe Cat, Jamiera Cat, Manic Jamiera Cat Items: Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat, Speed Up (optional) Spam the bottom 5 units with Fishman Cat and the two Islands when you have enough cash. Don't worry about the money as long as you have rich cat, the peons give a lot of money. This may take around 10 minutes with a Speed Up item (or 20 minutes without). Strategy 2: Cool Japan + Pork on Rice First row: Flying Ninja Cat (30), Riceball Cat (30), Pastry Cat (30), Roe Cat (30+3), Divine Kai (30+1) Second row: Manic Eraser Cat (30), Can Can Cat (40+17), Fishman Cat (40+11), Manic Island Cat (40), Kasa Jizo (40+1) Combos: Cool Japan (Unit Attack UP M), Pork on Rice (Unit Defense Up SM) Items: Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat, Speed Up (optional) Cat Cannon: Default Sniper the Cat is important to push back the boss. Not sure if you can leave Rich Cat out, but it's definitely easier with Rich Cat. Try this strategy without a Rich Cat first (so that you don't waste the item) and once you get the hang of how the sequence runs but keeps failing due to wallet, add Rich Cat. Your main attackers are in the 2nd row, but this also includes Divine Kai who is both an attacker and for keeping the peons/boss from moving forward too much. Manic Eraser Cat is your meatshield, so you want to keep sending it out. Fishman Cat is used to rush into the peons to prevent too much knockbacks from peons. Roe Cat is only used to deal with Snaches, so unless you have a decent amount of money saved up, don't send it out as it's quite expensive. At the start, send Manic Eraser Cat, then 1-2 Roe Cat, lots of Can Can and Manic Island Cat. Once the Ginger Snaches appear, continue sending Can Can and Manic Island Cat, but now prioritze Kasa Jizo to deal with Doge Dark, also send Fishman to help out. Once the Snaches are clear and Doge Darks spawn, continue sending Kasa Jizo as priority with the rest of the attackers. Remember anytime you have enough money for Divine Kai, send her out ASAP. In the middle of the Doge Dark attack, you want to start sending more Fishman due to the Pigeon de Sables coming up next. When the Pigeons are out, keep sending attackers and start prioritizing Kasa Jizo again to deal with Gabriels. The first few minutes can be quite intense so you don't too much time to slow down in-between, but with Divine Kai, she can help you clear the peons quicker and give you time in-between to increase the Worker Cats. Divine Kai is the key to your winning, so try to have enough money to send out the next, once the current one dies. Save your Cannon only for when you are being rushed by Pigeons or Gabriels, to prevent the boss from moving forward too much. Just keep repeating this sequence and prioritize your cats based on current and next enemy and you are on the way to killing the boss. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s02081-02.html Category:Collaboration Stages Category:A Fake Mitakihara Category:No Continue Stages